Last Chance
by Rukiorra Schiffer
Summary: Kehidupan rumah tangga Ichigo dan Rukia terancam berakhir. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka? Apakah mereka akan berakhir bersama atau justru sebaliknya? "Aku ingin kita kembali menjadi sebuah keluarga. Aku tahu ini mungkin sudah terlambat. Aku mencintaimu, Rukia. Sungguh. Aku tidak ingin menyesalinya setelah semua ini berakhir..."


**Last Chance  
By : Rukiorra Schiffer  
Rate : T  
Genre : Romance/Drama  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

* * *

Wanita di awal dua puluhan itu tengah membasuh dirinya di bawah shower sambil sesekali menggelengkan kepala, berusaha mengenyahkan segelintir pikiran yang menggerayanginya sejak beberapa minggu terakhir. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian perlahan beranjak menuju sebuah Jacuzzi mewah edisi terbatas yang terpasang di sudut ruangan kamar mandi yang luas itu. Tepat selangkah saat dirinya akan membenamkan diri, entah mengapa hasrat untuk berendam dan menyesap aroma menenangkan dari bunga kesukaannya—Lavender—menjadi menguap begitu saja bersama titik-titik uap panas dari shower yang masih ia biarkan menyala.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan kimono mandi berwarna orange redup dengan corak-corak hitam yang amat disukainya. Tepat saat ia membuka pintu kamar dan hendak membaringkan tubuh mungilnya di atas kasur king extra empuk khusus rancangan Yumichika Ayasegawa dengan perusahaan kasur terkemuka , Shiba Group, matanya menangkap sosok pria yang hampir seumuran dengan dirinya—mungkin dua atau tiga tahun di atasnya—tengah duduk diujung tempat tidur sambil menunduk dan memegangi tangannya. Seandainya keadaan tidak berubah menjadi sesulit saat ini, mungkin gadis mungil ini akan menghampiri lelaki itu sambil memegangi tangannya dengan lembut, menanyakan perihal yang mengganggunya. Cukup lama rasanya waktu berhenti di antara mereka saat ini. Tidak ada yang mengambil inisiatif untuk melangkah.

Sedetik, akhirnya lelaki itu menghambuskan nafas panjang sambil mulai mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk, beranjak dari tempat tidur, melonggarkan dasinya yang sudah berantakan dan membuka kancing atas bajunya perlahan sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah wanita beriris violet yang sedari tadi membatu di ambang pintu.

"Hai". Sapaan ringan meluncur dari bibir lelaki itu.

"Hmm" balas sang wanita dengan kaku.

"Aku ingin mandi dulu" kata lelaki berpostur tubuh 180an itu sambil berlalu setelah menghembuskan kembali nafas panjangnya.

Dua langkah dibalik tubuh kokoh sang lelaki berambut orange dan mata redup senjanya, seorang wanita berkimono dengan warna senada dengan rambut lelaki yang baru saja menyapanya tadi, tengah memejamkan mata dengan kuat sambil memegang erat kimono mandinya. Menahan diri.

Oh betapa ia ingin memperbaiki semua ini. Betapa ia ingin mengulang waktu dan mengubah semua yang telah terjadi pada rumah tangganya kini. Ia merasa menyesal dan ingin kembali. Ia bosan berpura-pura merasa baik-baik saja di hadapan semua orang. Ia tidak baik-baik saja dan ia sungguh tidak baik-baik saja setiap kali lelaki itu mendekatinya di setiap kesempatan, bertingkah seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun di antara mereka. Begitu mudahkah untuk lelaki itu melepaskan dirinya?

"Rukia, kendalikam dirimu" ucap wanita itu di dalam hati.

* * *

Andai keras kepala wanita itu dapat sedikit saja ia kendalikan, andai wanita itu mau sedikit saja untuk paling tidak berusaha mengerti dan mengalah, mungkin semuanya tidak akan menjadi runyam seperti ini, mungkin saat ini wanita itu dapat merengkuh tubuh lelaki yang selama dua tahun ini menemaninya mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga, mungkin saja ia dapat merasakan aroma maskulin yang selalu menyeruak dari tubuh lelaki yang kini hendak menyandang status menjadi mantan suaminya, mungkin kini ia dapat… Ah, biarkanlah saja yang sudah terjadi.

* * *

Lama mematut diri di cermin dengan pandangan tidak fokus dan fikiran melayang entah kemana, membuatnya tidak sadar sosok yang ia fikirkan sedari tadi telah merangkak naik ke tempat tidur, menyandarkan setengah badannya di tempat tidur—seperti ia biasa lakukan ketika menunggui bidadari mungilnya terlelap—dan tengah menatap intens ke arahnya. Kontan saja setelah menyadari dirinya diperhatikan, wanita mungil itu beranjak menuju tempat tidur, mengambil tempat yang biasa ia tempati—di samping lelaki sejuta pesona itu. Mungkin inilah malam terakhir mereka dapat bersama. Rasanya sedikit sesak. Mereka tidak melakukan pertengkaran hebat, tidak saling melemparkan kata makian, juga tidak saling mengumpat satu sama lain. Mereka hanya duduk bersama dan memutuskan segalanya dengan kepala dingin. Kini semuanya perlahan menghilang. Tinggal menunggu waktu untuk membuatnya tidak ada yang tersisa diantara mereka.

Hening menggerogoti mereka. Akhir-akhir ini selalu seperti ini. Membuat gadis berambut hitam sekelam malam itu menjerit menyerah dalam hati. Keadaan semakin berat seiring detik berlalu. Rasa penyesalan yang telah terlalu terlambat untuk disesali dan kata-kata yang dirasa terlalu tabu untuk diucapkan rasanya sudah tidak berguna lagi di saat seperti ini. Ya, kini semuanya sudah terlampau retak untuk direkatkan. Keduanya sadar mereka sudah tidak dapat melakukan apapun saat ini. Terlambat. Ya, sudah sangat terlambat untuk kembali ke awal. Atau terlalu cepat? Terlalu cepat untuk mengakhiri semuanya?

"Jadi, besok kau akan datang?" Sang lelaki kembali membuka topic pembicaraan.

"Hmm" dan yang wanita dengan setia membalas dengan satu dehaman saja.

Menarik nafas panjang, lelaki itu berkata lagi,

"Baiklah"

Disaat ego sudah terlanjur menguasai keduanya, tiada lagi jalan dapat terbuka untuk memperbaiki semua yang sudah ditorehkan meskipun jauh di dalam hati masing-masing, mereka menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya cinta itu masih ada. Masih menyala dan hangat. Hanya saja ego itu terlalu besar untuk dihiraukan. Ya, mungkin inilah yang terbaik.

Menarik selimut sampai batas dagu, wanita mungil berparas manis itu berbaring membelakangi sang pria yang berada di sampingnya sambil memejamkan mata.

* * *

"Rukia…"

Suara baritone itu begitu hangat menyapu gendang telinga wanita yang dipanggil lelaki itu sebagai Rukia. Hatinya sedikit bergetar mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan begitu lirih. Apakah ini semua memang sudah berakhir? Benarkah tidak ada secercah harapan lagi bagi hubungan mereka kini?

"Kau tahu? Aku… aku selalu… aku selalu mencintaimu"

Ingin rasanya wanita itu membalikkan badan dan menghambur kedalam pelukan sang lelaki. Tetapi ego dan kekeraskepalaannya yang sialan itu membuatnya bertahan, mengiraukan kata-kata lelaki tersebut. Satu detik. Dua detik. Rasanya seperti otak yang sudah terlalu banyak dicengkoki teori dan argument, tubuh wanita itu tanpa sadar bergerak mengikuti jeritan pilu hatinya untuk berbalik dan segera memeluk lelaki itu. Tetapi dengan segenap kesadaran, wanita itu berhasil mendapatkan kembali kendali penuh atas diri dan fikirannya dan berhenti melakukan hal konyol sebelum ia menyesalinya. Ia berbalik dan dengan segala usahanya, ia menampakkan wajah yang datar.

Lelaki di hadapan wanita itu tampak kaget dan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Belum tidur?" Ucapnya.

"hmm"

"Mendengarkan ucapanku barusan?"

Wanita itu hanya menggeleng. Berdusta.

"Aku… Aku ingin kita dapat berteman dengan baik setelah esok berakhir. Bisakah?"

"Hmm" balas wanita itu singkat sambil kembali membalikkan badannya memunggungi lelaki itu kembali.

* * *

Ia melakukannya lagi. Lelaki itu mengulangi kesalahannya lagi. Ia membohongi wanitanya lagi. Sampai kapan wanita itu akan terus ia bohongi? Rasa sakit merambat perlahan menjalari hati wanita itu. Kenapa ia harus berbohong? Tidakkah ia merasa cukup untuk membohongi wanita yang ia akui ia cintai itu? Namun apa maksud ini semua? Ia tahu kalau wanitanya tidak dapat mentolerir sebuah kebohongan sekecil apapun itu, tapi kenapa ia masih nekad untuk tidak berkata jujur?

Keinginan sang wanita untuk segera mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah di ujung tanduk ini, kian membulat. Ia sudah tidak peduli akan sehancur apa hatinya, sesakit apa rasanya kelak setelah keputusan hakim diambil dan surat perceraian menjadi sah. Bukannya ia tidak percaya ucapan "Aku selalu mencintaimu" itu adalah sebuah keseriusan. Melainkan ia merasa sakit tatkala lelaki itu berbohong akan apa yang barusan ia ucapkan kepada wanita itu. Kenapa ia tidak berterus terang dan mengatakannya langsung kepada wanita itu? Apakah ia merasa semua ini terlalu terlambat? Apakah ia juga merasakan keputusasaan yang wanita itu rasa? Tapi... Tak bisakah lelaki itu berusaha sedikit saja untuk mempertahankan ini?

Dua tahun bukannya waktu yang singkat untuk dapat benar-benar mengenal kepribadian seseorang. Dan dua tahun bukannya waktu yang sedikit untuk membuat wanita itu yakin bahwa lelaki itu mencintainya dan akan terus mencintainya. Tetapi bukannya ia tidak percaya atau ia ingin selalu dipuja dengan segala pujian, ia hanya merasa butuh kepastian. Ia butuh sebuah kepastian akan perasaan itu. Sebuah kepastian dengan ucapan yang tegas dan tatapan mata yang dalam. Ia hanya butuh sebuah penegasan. Penegasan untuk setiap kata cinta dan untuk sebuah hubungan yang sudah tak dapat dikatakan berbentuk apa lagi ini.

* * *

Seandainya lelaki itu saat ini mengatakannya secara langsung bahwa ia tidak menginginkan semua ini terjadi dan ia ingin mereka kembali merajut kisah rumah tangga bersama, mungkin wanita itu akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Seandainya lelaki itu memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin berpisah dan meminta wanita itu tetap disisinya sebagai seorang istri sahnya, mungkin wanita itu akan mengangguk setuju dan mengakhiri semua drama ini. Seandainya lelaki itu dapat sedikit lebih memahami sifat wanitanya yang keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah ini dengan berdiri dengan lebih tegap dan bertahan dengan lebih keras untuk mengucapkan keberatan-keberatan yang dulu ia ucapkan, mungkin wanita itu akan luluh. Tapi sepertinya ini semua sudah terlalu terlambat untuk disadari. Wanita itu benar-benar bertahan dengan kekeraskepalaannya sampai akhir meski dengan hati yang tergores-gores.

Sesungguhnya wanita itu juga tidak mengerti apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Ia tidak mengerti apakah rasa yang ia miliki terhadap lelaki itu adalah sebuah rasa yang cukup kuat untuk dikatakan sebagai rasa cinta karena sejauh yang ia tahu, ia hanya jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang sudah tidak berada di bumi lagi. Ia merasa nyaman memang berada di dekat lelaki itu. Ia juga merasa aman dan senang, selalu menginginkan berada di dekatnya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang setiap dekat lelaki itu? Ya. Tetapi ia tidak yakin itu adalah cinta. Dengan segala rasa ketidakpastian yang ia genggam, dimanalah mungkin ia akan tegak mempertahankan hubungan ini. Ia adalah wanita pasif yang memegang prinsip "_Man makes the first move_" Dan ya, kini ia tercekik prinsip yang ia selalu pegang teguh itu.

* * *

Sang surya mulai merangkak dan menerangi dunia. Kedua insan di sebuah rumah mewah tengah kota telah bersiap untuk berangkat, mendengarkan keputusan hakim atas nasib rumah tangga mereka berdua kelak.

_Sudah sangat terlambat. _

* * *

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 11.00 siang dan mentari sebentar lagi akan berada di atas kepala. Langkah kaki dirasa semakin memberat dan beban di hati terasa bertambah beberapa ton bagi sepasang suami istri yang memiliki postur tubuh dan warna rambut yang kontras itu. Dengan langkah gontai, seorang wanita beriris violet redup menaiki tangga menuju ruang persidangan, diikuti oleh seorang lelaki beriris amber yang terlihat kuyu. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar, hangat, menenangkan, membawa sejuta kenangan indah dan yang begitu wanita iris violet itu rindukan, menggenggamnya lembut. Kaget, wanita itu refleks menoleh.

"Aku ingin kita kembali menjadi sebuah keluarga. Aku tahu ini mungkin sudah terlambat. Aku mencintaimu, Rukia. Sungguh. Aku tidak ingin menyesalinya setelah semua ini berakhir. Ku katakan sekali lagi padamu, aku mencintaimu dan akan selamanya begitu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa kau tidak tak diinginkan dan tak dibutuhkan seperti yang selama ini kau fikirkan. Aku menginginkanmu untuk diriku dan membutuhkanmu untuk membuat hariku terasa lengkap.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti merutuki kebodohanku untuk tidak mengatakan hal ini sejak awal dan sekarang aku sudah mengucapkan apa yang selama ini aku simpan padamu dan aku tidak menyesal sedikitpun. Aku minta maaf karena sudah beberapa kali membohongimu dengan hal-hal sepele. Aku meminta maaf padamu dan aku benar-benar bermaksud begitu. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu dan membuatmu bahagia. Rukia Kurosaki, kukatakan padamu, aku, Ichigo Kurosaki meminta padamu dengan segenap hati untuk tetap bersamaku menjadi seorang keluarga Kurosaki dan menghentikan perceraian konyol ini"

Rukia hanya dapat terdiam mendengarkan setiap ucapan Ichigo yang begitu panjang dan kacau. Meski begitu, ia masih dapat menangkap apa yang lelaki itu coba katakan padanya. Ini lebih dari cukup. Kata-kata itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk wanita berambut kelam malam itu agar ia dapat memantapkan hatinya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai sang lelaki dan tidak akan melepaskannya.

* * *

"Semua sudah terlambat,ya?" Ucap lelaki berambut orange tersebut kemudian.

Cup! Sebuah kecupan ringan diberikan untuk pria bermata hazel yang begitu meneduhkan itu. Ia sedikit kaget atas sesuatu yang barusan terjadi. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Rukia yang selama ini ia kenal begitu pasif, kini telah berani mengambil langkah untuk maju lebih awal.

"hmm. Kau benar. Tidak ada kata terlambat", kata lelaki itu lagi, sambil menarik lengan sang wanita dan membawanya ke dalam dekapannya untuk kemudian ia cium dengan mesra di atas tangga.

"Terima kasih, Rukia. Aku mencintaimu. Dan mari kita selesaikan persidangan ini segera. Aku yakin mereka pasti akan turut berbahagia bila mendengar bahwa kita berhasil rujuk kembali hehehe. Ternyata usahaku untuk merujuk membuahkan hasil. Terima kasih, Rukia"

"Hmm. Ano, Ichigo…"

"Ya?"

"Aku..mmpph.."

"Rukia? Kau sakit? Kutemani kau ke kamar mandi"

"mmpph.."

"Rukia?"

"Terima kasih"

"Sama-sam— Rukia? Hei, tunggu! Hati-hati jangan sampai muntah di tengah jalan!... Rukia…"

Pletak! Dan sebuah kotak bergaris-garis menghantam kepala Ichigo setelah Rukia berhasil menuju anak tangga terakhir dan berbelok menuju arah toilet berada.

* * *

Nyaha! Hello, I'm back(?) Maaf saya malah dateng sama fic baru super geje. Saya mohon kritik dan sarannya ya. Saya belum cek ulang jadi kemungkinan typo dan alur ngalor ngidulnya makin parah. Onegai minna-san! ^^

By the way, thank you for anyone who read this, I'm so glad that you spend your little time to read mine^^ and for you who give me a review after read the story, I would like to give you a smooch! xoxo ( absolutely mabok)

Rukiorra Schiffer


End file.
